Immunochromatography can be utilized to perform tests of various diseases simply and easily.
Because an analyte in a specimen is usually a slightly-existing substance, such as an influenza virus, HBs antigen or the like, there are demands for enhancement of sensitivity of immunochromatographic tests. Also, there are demands for a test device that permits rapid detection of an analyte in a specimen.
Conventional test devices, however, have a problem that a long time is required for the elution of a labeling substance from a label holding member and thus for obtaining test results.